Scimpanzè
thumb|Scimpanzè Lo scimpanzé (Pan troglodytes, Blumenbach 1775) è un mammifero facente parte dell'ordine dei Primati e della famiglia delle scimmie antropomorfe. Descrizione Geneticamente, e probabilmente anche fisicamente, è l'animale più vicino all'uomo. Il DNA dello scimpanzé infatti è uguale a quello dell'uomo per il 98%. Gli scimpanzé sono mediamente alti dagli 80 ai 130 cm sulle quattro zampe e pesano 35-45 kg le femmine e 45-65 kg i maschi. I maschi sono più grossi delle femmine, e quando si alzano sulle zampe posteriori raggiungono anche i 160 cm di altezza, mentre le seconde in genere non superano i 130. La colorazione del pelo è di solito molto scura e tendente al nero, anche se si sono registrati casi eccezionali di scimpanzé albini. Abitudini Vivono in branchi più o meno numerosi, composti di maschi, femmine e cuccioli. A guidarli sono di solito i maschi. Una delle attività più curiose del branco è quella dello "spulciamento" reciproco (il "grooming"), che è un'importante fattore di aggregazione sociale. Gli scimpanzé sono per lo più vegetariani ma non disdegnano la carne. Sono animali prevalentemente arboricoli. Passano comunque molto tempo anche a terra, e di solito usano costruirsi un nido fra i rami per la notte. Il loro principale nemico naturale è il leopardo, che tende loro agguati di notte e li uccide azzannandoli alla gola. Studi sull'intelligenza È opinione diffusa che lo scimpanzé sia l'animale più intelligente dopo l'uomo. In natura sono in grado di usare utensili, ad esempio un rametto da inserire in un termitaio per catturare gli insetti, oppure pietre da tirare addosso ad un eventuale predatore. Allevati in cattività, gli scimpanzé dimostrano di conoscere il linguaggio dei gesti e di poter esprimere numerosi concetti e possono imparare ad usare diversi strumenti, quali computer e telefoni. Gli studi di Jane Goodall hanno dimostrato l'esistenza di una vera e propria cultura nelle comunità di scimpanzé della Tanzania. Studi sulla forza Come in molte altre scimmie, le braccia sono più lunghe e robuste delle gambe, e lo rendono molto più forte di quanto sembri. Da esperimenti effettuati si evince che uno scimpanzé è da 4 a 7 volte più forte di un uomo adulto. In un test del 1924, un uomo di 75 kg con una mano ha spostato 90 kg, uno scimpanzé maschio di 75 kg ne ha spostati 390 e una femmina di 61 kg ha mosso 550 kg 1. Classificazione Sono state descritte quattro diverse sottospecie di scimpanzé: *''Pan troglodytes troglodytes'' diffusa in Africa centrale *''Pan troglodytes verus'' diffusa in Africa occidentale *''Pan troglodytes vellerosus'' diffusa in Nigeria e Camerun *''Pan troglodytes schweinfurthii'' diffusa in Africa orientale Recenti studi basati sulla analisi del DNA mitocondriale (Gonder et al. 2006) riconoscono la esistenza soltanto di due cladi: P. t. troglodytes in Africa centrale e orientale e P. t. vellerosus in Africa occidentale. Distribuzione Allo stato naturale gli scimpanzé vivono solo in Africa centro-occidentale, nella zona equatoriale, e il loro habitat tipico è la foresta tropicale. Conservazione La specie, in base ai criteri della IUCN red list è considerata in pericolo di estinzione. È inserita nella Appendice I della CITES (divieto assoluto di commercio tranne che per documentate esigenze di ricerca scientifica). Curiosità Molti scimpanzé addestrati sono diventati famosi come star del cinema: basti pensare all'esemplare che ha interpretato i film di Tarzan nella parte di Cheeta, e che attualmente (2009), all'età di 77 anni, rappresenta il caso di massima longevità di scimpanzé documentato (la sua età è straordinaria se si pensa che la vita media degli scimpanzé è di 35-40 anni). Note 1^ Interspecies Conflict - Strength of primates Bibliografia *Goodall, Jane. The Chimpanzees of Gombe: Patterns of Behavior. Harvard University Press, 1986. ISBN 0674116496 *Oates, J.F., Tutin, C.E.G., Humle, T., Wilson, M.L., Baillie, J.E.M., Balmforth, Z., Blom, A., Boesch, C., Cox, D., Davenport, T., Dunn, A., Dupain, J., Duvall, C., Ellis, C.M., Farmer, K.H., Gatti, S., Greengrass, E., Hart, J., Herbinger, I., Hicks, C., Hunt, K.D., Kamenya, S., Maisels, F., Mitani, J.C., Moore, J., Morgan, B.J., Morgan, D.B., Nakamura, M., Nixon, S., Plumptre, A.J., Reynolds, V., Stokes, E.J. & Walsh, P.D. 2007 *Gonder, M.K., Disotell, T.R. and Oates, J.F. New genetic evidence on the evolution of chimpanzee populations, and implications for taxonomy. International Journal of Primatology 2006; 27: 1103-1127. Voci correlate *Classificazione dei Primati Collegamenti esterni *[http://www.arkive.org/species/GES/mammals/Pan_troglodytes/? Pan troglodites] video e foto su ARKive *Estratti dal libro di de Wall “Naturalmente buoni” sul comportamento degli scimpanzé *Chimpanzee Vocalizations Categoria:Studio animale